blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Riders/Gallery/1
Night Race S3E4 Special guest credit.png S3E4 Overview of night race.png S3E4 Blaze comes under the bridge.png S3E4 Monster Machines enter a banked turn.png S3E4 Monster Machines exit the banked turn.png S3E4 Blaze and Zeg jump a hill.png S3E4 Starla, Darington and Stripes jump a hill.png S3E4 Blaze turns a bend.png S3E4 Zeg and Starla jump off ramps.png S3E4 Monster Machines pass the stands.png S3E4 Gabby cheering from the pits.png|Whoo-hoo-hoo! S3E4 Gus and Joe rooting for Blaze.png S3E4 Monster Machines on a straight track.png S3E4 Monster Machines passing Bump Bumperman.png S3E4 Bump reporting on the night race.png S3E4 Blaze in a curved turn.png S3E4 Blaze jumping through the floodlights.png S3E4 Monster Machines drive behind Blaze.png S3E4 Hey there.png|Oh, hey there! AJ and I are in a middle of a special night race. S3E4 Floodlights shining.png|With those bright lights, we can race even though it's dark out. S3E4 Blaze in another curve.png S3E4 Monster Machines in a twist.png S3E4 Monster Machines race past boxes.png S3E4 Darington and Stripes pass boxes.png S3E4 Darington's light pun.png|"Racing at night sure was a bright idea. Get it. A bright idea." S3E4 Blaze and friends "One more lap to go".png|"C'mon Guys. One more lap to go!" S3E4 Stripes "See you at the finish line".png|"Rawr! See you at the finish line!" S3E4 Stripes leading the pack.png S3E4 Monster Machines reach a big jump.png S3E4 Monster Machines jumping high.png S3E4 Monster Machines finish their jump.png S3E4 Monster Machines pass the curb.png The Light Thief S3E4 Lights disappearing up the street.png S3E4 Light Thief stealing a streetlight bulb.png S3E4 Light Thief stealing another streetlight bulb.png|Lights! Lights! S3E4 Light Thief stealing yet another streetlight bulb.png|Lights for me! S3E4 Light Thief stealing bulb up close.png|I take every light I see! S3E4 Light Thief sees something.png S3E4 Light Thief sees the night race.png S3E4 Floodlights from Light Thief's perspective.png S3E4 Light Thief has an idea.png S3E4 Light Thief scheming.png S3E4 Light Thief hopping toward the night race.png S3E4 Monster Machines still racing.png S3E4 Light Thief jumping up to one of the floodlights.png S3E4 Light Thief collecting bulbs from the floodlights.png S3E4 Light Thief bouncing through the stadium.png S3E4 Light Thief collecting more bulbs.png S3E4 Lights in stands turn off.png S3E4 Spectators in the dark.png S3E4 Joe and Gus in the dark.png S3E4 Light Thief bounces to another floodlight.png S3E4 Light Thief scoops up the floodlight's bulbs.png Too dark! S3E4 Lights turn off on the racetrack.png|"What in tarnation?! I can't see!" S3E4 Darington can't see.png|"Me neither!" S3E4 Darington crashes into some tires.png S3E4 Zeg can't see.png|"It too dark!" S3E4 Zeg crashes into some barrels.png S3E4 Monster Machines crashing into each other.png S3E4 Bump is shocked.png S3E4 Unlit racetrack.png S3E4 Stripes and Darington bump into each other.png S3E4 Monster Machines collapse to the ground.png S3E4 Gabby comes over.png|"Are you guys okay?" S3E4 Darington dizzy.png|"I think so." S3E4 Stripes "How did it get".png|"How did it get so dark all of a sudden?" S3E4 Blaze "Someone must've taken all the lights!".png|"Someone must've taken all the lights." S3E4 Blaze hears the Light Thief.png|Whee-hee. S3E4 AJ spots the Light Thief.png|"Hey! Look over there." S3E4 Light Thief steals lights from a floodlight.png S3E4 Light Thief bounces on.png|"It's a bouncy kangaroo!" S3E4 Light Thief bounces up to a streetlight.png S3E4 Light Thief "Lights from here".png|Lights from here! S3E4 Light Thief "Lights from there".png|Lights from there! S3E4 Light Thief "I'll take lights from everywhere".png|I’ll take lights from everywhere! S3E4 Light Thief stealing lights while hopping down a street.png S3E4 Light Thief steals light from another streetlight.png S3E4 Light Thief disappearing down a block.png Speed Lights S3E4 Starla "Come on fellers".png|"C'mon fellers. We can't let that Light Thief get away with all our lights." S3E4 Darington "We've gotta stop her!".png|"We've gotta stop her." S3E4 Monster Machines start to go off.png S3E4 Monster Machines crash again.png S3E4 Zeg and Darington on the ground.png S3E4 Darington "It's too dark!".png S3E4 Stripes "We can't see".png S3E4 Blaze thinks of a solution.png S3E4 We need lights.png S3E4 Gabby has just the thing.png S3E4 Gabby gets something from her toolbox.png S3E4 Gabby boards Blaze.png S3E4 Gabby hooks up a battery.png S3E4 Battery charging up.png S3E4 Lights appearing on the springs of Blaze's shock absorbers.png S3E4 Lights appearing on Blaze's front tire.png S3E4 Lights appearing on Blaze's rear tire.png S3E4 Lights appearing on Blaze's top.png S3E4 Blaze's flame sticker lighting up.png S3E4 Blaze all lit up.png S3E4 Gabby presents Blaze's new speed lights.png S3E4 Monster Machines admire Blaze's speed lights.png S3E4 Blaze "I'm a Light Rider!".png S3E4 AJ "All right!".png S3E4 Let's get the lights back.png We're Blazing Amazing! S3E4 Blaze leaving the racetrack.png S3E4 Blaze goes out into the night.png S3E4 Light Rider Blaze up close.png S3E4 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S3E4 Blaze dodges some barricades.png S3E4 Blaze hops over some traffic cones.png S3E4 Blaze passes some trash cans.png S3E4 Blaze goes down another street.png S3E4 Blaze coming forward.png S3E4 Blaze sees the construction site.png S3E4 Gate to construction site closing.png S3E4 Blaze ducks under the closing gate.png S3E4 Blaze drives across a row of boxes.png S3E4 Blaze swings on a crane arm.png S3E4 Blaze lands on a roof.png S3E4 Blaze jumps across piles of boxes.png S3E4 Blaze jumping on boxes.png S3E4 Blaze hops to the other side.PNG S3E4 Blaze hops into the night sky.png S3E4 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S3E4 Blaze flipping onto a rooftop.png S3E4 Blaze flipping away.png S3E4 Blaze turning down the street.png S3E4 Blaze and AJ smiling.png S3E4 Blaze approaching a ramp.png S3E4 Blaze jumping high.png To return to the Light Riders episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries